


The Laser-Shotgun on the Wall

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: The First Solar Biennial Concert [3]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Brief Flying Car Chase, But it's just not Daisy O'Mega without a terrible faux Irish accent, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, I don't usually try to convey accent with spelling, Rescue Mission, Rocket boots are cool, Short Firefight, the enemy of my enemy is my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Niko and Daisy team up to rescue Diva Plavalaguna.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



> [](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chekhov%27s_gun)
>
>> If you say in the first chapter that there is a rifle hanging on the wall, in the second or third chapter it absolutely must go off. If it's not going to be fired, it shouldn't be hanging there.  
> Anton Chekhov
> 
> Though really it was the Taekwondo that showed up in the first installment. :D 

Niko arrived at Tortuna without incident, but she knew there was only had a short time to recover the missing Diva before the concert began. Time was of the essence. Arming herself with her laser-shotgun, she threw on her navy blue trenchcoat and sunglasses. Somehow their long triangle lenses confused human facial features among many other races.

As she cautiously worked her way through the city she caught sight of a familiar trunk-like nose sticking out from under a large hat. She maneuvered to follow him discretely, and when they were in a more secluded area she closed the distance between them. 

“Geezi the Pedulant! What a surprise! I could have sworn you didn’t exist.”

Geezi jumped, a small blurt of sound escaping his mouth, then spun to face her. “Not so loud! I mean, I don’t know who you’re talking about!”

“Don’t worry Geezi. You can get rid of me easily today. What’s the word on who kidnapped Diva Plavalaguna?”

“Plavalaguna’s been kidnapped? Who would do such a thing?” he squawked, indignant.

“That’s _precisely_ what I’m asking.”

“Hmmm,” he thrummed, hand reaching up to rub his chin in thought. “I wish I could help you hummin, but I haven’t heard anything about that. The only information I’ve heard about show-business is Nimrod saying he’s about to get his big break - and he’s _always_ saying _that_.” 

“Nimrod! If he’s here I’d better check it out. Where can I find him?” she asked.

“He’s been renting a place in the northern quadrant. If I give you the address will you leave me alone?”

Niko smiled. “For now.”

Across the dome, Nimrod’s building was surprisingly well guarded. Even if he wasn’t behind the Diva’s disappearance she should probably investigate. She crouched behind a stack of boxes, observing the guards on the door. A sudden blaster shot stabbed through the night, the bolt landing right between one guard’s three eyes. Stunned, he slumped to the ground, his rifle dropping with a clatter. The other guard returned fire, but soon joined his friend on the pavement.

Niko stood, raising her laser-shotgun as a preventative measure. “Daisy O’Mega. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Ranger Niko.” The other woman gave her an appraising stare. “I have a wee bit of business with Nimrod here, though maybe you’re about to take care of it for me.”

“Possibly. You won’t _know_ unless you join me, though.”

“Angling for a wee bit of assistance, Ranger?” Daisy asked. “Yer back-up still on Mars?”

She briefly wondered how Daisy knew, but a strong psychic impression of Goose’s surprised face gave her a clue. “Just came from there, did you?” 

“Aye.” Daisy looked reluctantly amused. “At this rate ye’ll be givin’ me a badge before the week’s out.”

“So you _do_ want to help.” Niko couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice despite the armed standoff.

Daisy snorted and lowered her blaster. “What makes ye think ye aren’t helping _me_?”

Niko pointed her laser-shotgun away from Daisy and nodded toward the now unguarded door. “Shall we go?”

They crept through the dim rooms, crouched behind crates and boxes. They arrived just in time, because the sounds of people arriving in the front rooms covered their movements. Sharing a look, they plastered themselves to the wall on either side of the door to the main room.

Leaning forward a little bit, Niko could see a well-lighted stage area and Nimrod, who was moving toward the center of the room. At the edge of the stage she could see Chaggar and a group of either robots or well-armored individuals standing guard. Chaggar’s broad, frog-like head followed something beyond the angle Niko could see from her position, probably eyeing Nimrod’s visitors.

“Kidd!” Nimrod said, raising his arms in a theatrical gesture of welcome. “Did you bring my tutor? I can’t make my big break at the First Solar Biennial Concert if my performance doesn’t have that perfect hint of refinement!”

“Right here!” Niko heard Kidd respond from out of her sight. She looked across to see Daisy tracking the action with narrowed eyes, her blaster gripped tight.

“Diva Plavalaguna?” Nimrod’s voice was comically dismayed. “Kidd, you bird-brain! You brought the wrong performer! I can’t take _her_ place.”

That must have been the cue Daisy was waiting for, since she swung around the doorframe into the room. It wasn’t the moment Niko would have chosen, but she followed behind, laser-shotgun at the ready.

“And it’s rare t’ hear ye admit it’s beyond ye, Nimrod,” Daisy said. “But I think this plan has gone far enough.” 

“Daisy O’Mega?” Nimrod gasped, just as Kidd squawked, “Galaxy Rangers?”

Unfortunately, they were both on the same page for one detail, rapidly directing their flunkies, “Get them!”

The room erupted in blaster fire. Daisy held her ground, picking off her opponents with precise blaster shots. Niko ran for Kidd’s party, wanting to get the Diva to safety. She paused to blast away with her laser-shotgun every now and then as she made her way across the open floor. Closing on Kidd’s remaining minions, she switched to Taekwondo since the Diva was in the middle of the group. 

Landing an inward crescent kick on the nearest goon’s face left an opening that she dashed through. Grabbing the Diva’s wrist, she pulled her toward the entrance. “Come on!” she urged. She was leaving Daisy behind, but trusted she would take care of herself.

That trust wasn’t misplaced as Daisy activated her rocket boots and joined them at the door. The three women spilled into the street. Daisy sprinted forward waving a remote. “This way!” she called. Ahead, one of the cars lowered its roof and Daisy swung over the door into the driver’s seat. Niko and the Diva clambered in as she revved the engine and lifted off.

Niko laid down some covering fire at their pursuit as Daisy pulled the nose up, rapidly increasing their altitude. They careened through the dome’s airspace, exchanging fire with their pursuers. Unfortunately, one of the goons landed a hit on something important and they began to drop.

“Jettison something!” Daisy yelled.

The Diva grabbed a case and heaved it over the side.

“Not _THAT_!” Daisy cried, pulling herself out of the driver’s seat and leaping after it over the side.

“Daisy!” Niko yelled, lunging for the now unmanned controls. She heard the low roar of Daisy’s rocket boots and caught a glimpse of her chasing the case before it hit a building, a swarm of fluttering tickets scattering across the street. Daisy’s hollered imprecations faded as they raced on.

The lost weight buoyed them up, and Niko cranked into high gear, speeding ahead of the goons. The car screamed up to the landing pad and Niko yelled, “Go, go!” as she hopped out. The Diva didn’t waste time and soon they were in the ship, rushing to take off. 

Ships often left Tortuna just ahead of pursuit, and the control officer sounded almost bored giving the launch instructions, but Niko didn’t relax until they were pulling into the Beta Space Station dock.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! This one may be a little cramped, I had trouble fitting it all in. XD Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
